


30 Day OTP Challenge: Day 2

by halliecam



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halliecam/pseuds/halliecam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had had a very eventful and typical day of running around London catching murders; and John was completely knackered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Challenge: Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Snuggling/cuddling somewhere... or at least I consider it to be. Love it! I hope I stuck with the characters!! That's super duper important for me :P ... Anyways have a lovely evening and enjoy :))

“Alright fellas we are done with ya, you can head home now.” Said DI Lestrade.

Those very words were what John had been waiting for all night. They had had a very eventful and typical day of running around London catching murders; and John was completely knackered. Sherlock, however, seemed alert and almost vibrating with triumph. It amazed John how he could stay up for days on just the adrenaline of the chase and thrill of solving problems. For John this was impossible, he needed a good solid 4-5 hours of sleep and lots of tea to make it through each day.

Sherlock obviously looked disappointed. “Ah, so soon? I was hoping to continue explaining how the murderer could have obtained so many thumb tacks, it was obviously…”

“Sherlock, it’s time to head home. I have surgery in the morning and you need to get some amount of sleep. I know you haven’t slept in at least 48 hours.” John interrupted, hoping that this would coerce Sherlock into coming with him.

“It’s been 46 hours and 22… 23 minutes since I’ve slept and I’m more than capable of taking on another case. Just a shell.” He reminded John with a small gesture of his hand about how much he didn’t care about the state of his body only that his brain was satisfied and the work done. “Please let there be a murder out there right now.”

“Sorry Sherlock, but I’m heading off home. Detectives need to sleep you know.” Lestrade intervened; he could see how tired John was and knew that if Sherlock was to start on another case then John would follow him without question. Sometimes he pitied the poor man, and hoped that his statement would help him.

“Very well, I suppose it is time to retire.” Sherlock said with a little whine in his voice. John looked obviously relieved.

They flagged a cab down and soon were headed off to 221B Baker Street, their home. Half way through the ride John could feel his eyes dropping and felt his head slowly start to droop. It was as if nothing he could do would keep his poor head up. He struggled for several minutes before Sherlock finally said something.

“For God’s sake John, just lay your head on my shoulder. It will be much more comfortable and I don’t want you complaining to me all tomorrow about how much your neck hurts.”

“What? Ummmm…” John said rather sleepily. It would take a while for what Sherlock said to process in his mind. After half a minute he decided that this wasn’t such a bad plan and laid his head on Sherlock’s bony shoulder.

“Let me adjust my arm this can’t be comfortable for either of us.” Sherlock said after not too long. He brought his arm around John’s shoulders and allowed him to snuggle into his chest. John was so exhausted and he felt somewhat responsible. This was the least Sherlock could do for him.

After about a minute or two Sherlock began to hear light snores come from John’s half open mouth; he smiled. At least someone was comfortable. Sherlock thought of every possible route that the cabbie could take, calculating all the trip times including all the minor details like construction and so forth. He hoped that the cabbie would choose the longer route this time.


End file.
